It is desirable to rapidly and efficiently modify attributes of power tools to better match the jobsite application. For example, it may be preferable to change the blade speed in a circular saw in order to better cut a particular material. US Publication No. 2014/0107853 teaches a power tool, a power tool battery pack, a power tool battery pack charger, a non-motorized sensing tool and/or a portable power source can be provided with a communication circuit to enable such devices to communicate and interact with a computing device, which would allow for the quick modification of attributes for such devices.
However, such solution is implementable within the actual devices. Accordingly, it could be difficult to retrofit an older power tool, power tool battery pack, power tool battery pack charger, non-motorized sensing tool and/or portable power source to include such communication circuit.